darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Command Council
"All will be settled. And we shall have Peace." :::-- Palpatine, Protector of Coruscant The Command Council was formed after a bill in the Senate was passed, approving a war council that would monitor the war effort and bring the Clone Wars to an end. The Supreme Justice quickly settled on an appropriate cabinet for the Council and claimed the title of 'Imperator'. The Council is made up of eight different positions. Some are appointed by the Senate, some are elected from within the Senate. Minister of the Navy - This position is appointed by the Senate. (Unverified: This position is held by a Senator.) Supreme Justice - This position is appointed by a unanimous vote by the Senate. It does not need to be a Senator. Chancellor - This position is elected from the Senate, by the Senate. Jedi Representative - This position is appointed by the Jedi. Marshal of the Guard - ??? Treasurer - This position is appointed by the Senate, and must be filled by a Senator. Emergency Management Agency Director - This position is appointed by the Senate. It does not need to be a Senator. Director of the CCIA (Central Command Intelligence Agency) - This position is appointed by the Senate. It does not need to be a Senator. Members Current Members Current members of the Command Council are: Isabella Jacque - Supreme Justice Tuil Lindo - Jedi Representative Dash L'hnnar - Chancellor Suhedir al-Cazzar - Command Council Chairman Felicia Khan - Treasurer Angelus - Marshall of the Republic Guard Former Members The original members of the council were Supreme Justice Palpatine, Chancellor Eluriel, Treasurer Meena Tills, Minister of the Navy Tarkin, Marshal of the Guard Menglor and Jedi Master Yoda. The Supreme Justice sits in ultimate authority of the council, and thus of the Unified Command. Senator Amelia Kalenthes of Ryloth was formerly a member of the command council, and the treasurer. Senator Sho'lar Vreeth of Bothawui was formerly a member of the command council. During his term as Chancellor, Grachazza was a member of the command council. Positions Chairman The head of the Command Council. As Chairman, Palpatine has general control over Republic armies and vessels. This has allowed him to create the unofficial, but none-the-less potent, Unified Command. With Republic and personal funding, Palpatine has purchased several Victory Star Destroyers and worked to legitmize the Unified Command as the spearhead of the Republic with the Navy as its fleet and the Republic Guard as its troops. Treasurer So many funds must be revenued and counted weekly, due to tax increase and Republic need, that the Command Council established the Treasurer position. The official duties and actions of the Treasurer are classified, but citizens of the Republic assume that their hard-earned pay is being delivered into armament and miltary funding. There is not a current treasurer. Moff A "high military rank", all members of the Command Council, save Palpatine, are Moffs. Moff training and protocal are unknown, but based off the actions of Moffs like Moff Luce many assume that they are hardened leaders, and necessary for Republic victory. Moffs may also serve as Senators, and command vessels or troops, unlike any other high-ranking military positions, such as Admirals. Category:Factions Category:Republic Navy Category:Unified Command Category:Republic Guard